This invention relates to a steering system of a vehicle as a forward-and-rearward reversing-type tractor or the like.
Among vehicles for working, for instance tractors, there is a well-known type capable of a altering the operational posture between the forwardly facing operation and the rearwardly facing operation in accord with the working object, and having, for this purpose, necessary members including an operator's seat and a steering wheel with ancillary equipment such as steering-wheel post and the like, as are attachable arbitrarily reverseingly forward and rearward. In the case of this type of tractors, it is generally the practice to prepare a mounting base as securely attached to a lateral flank of an oilhydraulic apparatus which is in turn securely mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle and to attach, when in the rearwardly facing operation, the steering wheel post to the mounting base. The mounting base is equipped with a connection shaft for transmitting therethrough the steering effort as caused by means of maneuvering the steering wheel. When the steering wheels are front running wheels, it then is the conventional practice to have them thus maneuvered through the connection shaft further via multiplicity of intermediary universal joints and rotary shafts, and there has been a drawback in such steering in that twisting phenomenon is apt to occur at such universal joints and thus that light and swift maneuvering gets hampered. Besides, since such steering-transmitting route consists of contiguous broken lines with junctions made up of simple universal joints, there also is a drawback, in the case the transverse width of the vehicle body is larger than the transverse width of the oilhydraulic apparatus, in that the broken-band angles of the universal joints accordingly get larger.